Forever and Always
by ArdentheVampire
Summary: Narumi was Naruto's older sister, four years old then him. After having left ten years ago to become stronger, she returns after a devastating accident with her team to take over her role as big sister. One problem: Naruto doesn't know he has a sister.
1. Prolouge

**AHAHAHHAHA NARUTO STORY TIME. This is one of... four stories I started and need to upload o.e Chapter one is halfway done and should be uploaded tonight or tomorrow 3**

**Narumi: You need to stick to one story ^^;**

**Me: If I did, you wouldn't exist .**

**Narumi: ...hn.**

**Me: AHHH UCHIHA SPEAK!**

**Narumi: Sigh. As much as she wants to, Aden-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters, except for me. And a few random OC's she'll create when she feels like it. Happy?**

**Me: Hai :3 So... ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>The cries of a baby broke through the night along side the final scream of a beautiful red-haired woman. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, looking gray. Standing beside her was the blonde-haired Yondaime Hokage, her husband.<p>

"It's a boy!" Cried the healer that was delivering the baby. She was an older woman, about 50 years old, her brown hair graying in area's though she had smile lines and the precise hands of a professional.

"L...let me hold him." Croaked the weak voice of the woman that had just finished giving birth, her eyes determined as she held up her weak arms.

The healer places the bloody bundle in her awaiting embrace, the embilical cord freshly cut. Tears came out of her brown eyes as she looked down at her beautiful baby boy with blonde hair and big, startled blue eyes.

While Kushina was beaming over her new baby, Minato walked over to the door, opening it and ushering in another child.

This child was a small girl, four years old, with gold waves that reached her waist, and her mother's big ice blue eyes. She was smiling, taking her father's hand as she walked over to see her baby brother.

"N...Narumi." Kushina whispered, looking at her beloved daughter. "Come see."

"Okay Kaa-san." Narumi said obediently, crawling up on a chair beside her mothers bed, staring in awe at the small baby.

"Oh... Kaa-san, whats his name?" The blonde haired girl asked, turning her big eyes up to her slowly dying mother.

"Hmm..." Kushina croaked, gracing Narumi a smile. "Do you have any ideas, my nekoto?"

Narumi reached her hands out to the still-bloody baby, who promptly gripped the little girl's finger in his chubby hand, giving her a toothless smile.

"How about...Naruto, Kaa-san?"

"Naruto? I like it. Minato..?" Kushina whispered, looking at her husband who was silently crying, his body shuddering and he swallowed.

"It's perfect."

Narumi, a girl very smart for her age, knew that her baby brother was going to be turned into a demon holder. She knew her Kaa-san was very sick. She knew her Daddy was very worried. So she kissed her siblings forhead lightly.

"I'll always protect you Naruto. Forever and always." The blonde whispered, too quiet for her parents to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you liked the prolouge! The chapters will be much longer, don't worry. I actually hate posting small chapters ^^; ANYWHO, I feel the need to do a Question of the Chapter thing!<strong>

**QUESTION 1: Whats your all time favorite Naruto pairing?**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The prolouge got a review :3 Which makes me happy 8D Thank you _Redstarling_ for being the first reviewer! And for answering the question!**

**Chapter one is shot. Again. Which urks me, because I usually right 1 - 3,000 word chapters. IM NOT SLACKING I SWEAR D: Thi seemed like a good place to end it XD**

**Narumi: Slacker**

**Me: Hmph. Your a pansy**

**Narumi: AM NOT! ...Tsunande is slightly intimidating!**

**Me: Your an ANBU for Jashin's-sake!**

**Narumi: AND SHE'S A SAANIN!**

**Me: Sigh. Just do the stupid disclaimed**

**Narumi: Gr. Aden-chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters, besides me and various OC's. **

**Me: YUP! Though I wish i owned Gaara. Ah... 3**

**Narumi: - -"**

* * *

><p>I gulped, looking with big eyes up at the gates of Konoha. I can't do this, I can't do this! It's been ten years, I can't do this!<p>

Plastering a small, polite smile on my face I walked up to the guards, fishing my paperwork out from my leg-holster, where it had been hidden over my tights and beneath my skirt. I walked up to the Shinobi in a slight daze.

"Paperwork?" The man said in a bored voice. I handed it over and watched as his green eyes looked over the words before doing a double-take and looking back at me as I pulled down the hood of my cloak, my blonde hair spilling down.

"Namikaze-sama!" He said loudly, eyes buldging. I winced – was the sama really nesacary? No. No it was not. I was only sixteen... maybe san, but not sama. Way too early.

"Konnichiwa." I replied, bowing slightly before standing up straight. "May I pass?"

"O-of course Namikaze-sama! Come right in!" The ninja said, almost eagerly opening the gates.

"Arigatou. And Namikaze-san is fine." I told him, giving him a brief smile before walking into the village I hadn't seen since I was six.

It was just as I remembered it – if not a little beat up since the death of the last Hokage and the battle that had taken place. I breathed in once, feeling a surge of confidence go through me as I made my way to the Hokage tower. As usual, I went through the movements, before finally getting clearance to see the new Hokage, one a was very familiar with.

I lightly knocked on the door, and when hearing a loud, "Come in!" I pushed the door open and timidly stepped in.

"What do you want Shizu-" Tsunande began grumpily, turning towards the door and expecting her assistant. Freezing at the site of the young woman that stood in front of her.

"N...Narumi? Namikaze Narumi?" She spluttered, eyes buldging.

"Ohayo, Tsunande-san." I said softly, giving her a shy smile. Seconds later I was in the embrace of the old woman, being smothered by her rather large chest.

"Narumi! I haven't seen you since you were twelve!" The blonde-haired woman said, smelling faintly of sake as she pulled back, her hands gripping my shoulders painfully.

"I know Tsunande-san. I've missed you." I said, patting the woman on the back offhandedly.

The Saanin took on a slightly more serious attitude. "So, Narumi-chan, why have you returned to Konoha?" The Hokage questioned.

I looked down, swallowing a bit and closing my eyes. "My mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout and spy on him was given to me by Saindame. I began this mission at the age of twelve along with Yokamata Tai and Kairi Akima." I began, the memories of my teammates flashing through my mind.

At the age of six I became a Genin, spending all of my time before then training and taking care of my baby brother. I was paired up with other genin, still young but nine and ten years old. I was the youngest.

The nine year old was Yokamata Tai, a little hyper boy with enourmas chakra amounts and a valuable Kekkei Genkai that allowed him to control the body of someone by injecting his blood into them. He had sandy brown hair and big caramel eyes. He could never stay still – Stealth wasn't his thing.

Kairi Akima was another story. Akima was an amazing Genjutsu artist and progressed in Taijutsu, leaving her rather helpless Ninjutsu wise. She was sarcastic, pessimistic and always serious, but she acted like our big sister. She had black hair she always kept in a messy bun and big green eyes I was always jealous of.

"We... we were found out a few weeks ago." I whispered. "I don't know how. Tai... Tai was killed first by Orochimaru himself. Akima and I escaped but we were found hours later by some of his minions. We tried so hard... but they overpowered her."

Tsunande looked grim btu nodded for me to continue.

"I was half dead, taken to a local hospital. More then half of my chakra had been sealed off during the fight." Tsunande looked appaled at that, and I looked up into her eyes.

"I told the ANBU captain that I quit." I informed her strongly.

"You quit?" The blonde said gruffly, shocked.

"Yes. I completed my mission to become stronger – it's time I came back and took care of... of him." My voice broke at the last part.

"I understand. What do you plan to do, if your not going to go on missions?" The Hokage asked.

"I would like to work with the pre-genin at the academy, or work with the genin as a team leader."

"Okay. What do you plan to do about Naruto?" I sighed, putting my face into my hands.

"I have no clue. Do I tell him, Hey you have a sister that abandoned you ten years ago for stupid reasons! Or do I just... just. AH He's going to hate me!" I cried, wanting to beat my head against a wall.

"He won't hate you! Just tell him I assigned him a roomate or something until you want to tell the baka." She said, rolling her eyes at my panic. Well hmph to you miss Hokage. HMPH TO YOU.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I grumbled.

"What happened to calling me Tsunande-san, Narumi-chan?"

"You ignored my panic!"

"It was stupid."

"...sake is stupid."

"Get out of my office!"

"HAI!" I yelped, turning on my heel and running out the door, leaving a laughing Tsunande behind me.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to realise she doesn't know where Naruto's apartment is." The Hokage chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you enjoy it? A little information on her background after Naruto was born and her current attitude. She does go as Namikaze Narumi, daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, which is why people generally give her the -sama honorific in Konoha.<strong>

**ANSWER 1: I generally like Oc/Cannon pairings actually XD I dooo like Kiba/Hina and Kaka/Iru though :3**

**QUESTION 2: If you could have any canon Kekkei Genkai, which would you want and why?**

**Baibai~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one day? What? I hadn't planned on updating until tomorrow, but I finished it early and I really wanted to clear up a question that was asked in the review. **

**Alec McDowell: Thanks for reviewing! Naruto was actually two when Narumi left, Narumi being four years older then him. She was a prodigy like Itachi Uchiha, and became a Genin at that age. Along with her Genin team, she traveled the world for a few years, going through the ranks in order to become strong enough to protect her baby brother like she promised.**

**The reason why she is coming back now, or the full reason will be explained in due time. I know it may not seem realistic, but the council always gave her team mission to infiltrate and stuff that seemed to last months or years at a time.**

**Narumi: Actually, where'd you get Naruto was eight from?**

**Me: I was wondering that too ^^; I don't think I ever said eight...**

**Narumi: Eh, maybe you did. I was four when Naruto was born XD**

**Me: Anywho, disclaimer time~**

**Narumi: Aden-chan doesn't own Naruto and its characters and never, ever will.**

**Me: HURTFUL!**

**Narumi: Ohhoho**

* * *

><p>I... was an idiot. Minutes after rushing out of Tsunande's office I realised a few things.<p>

One, I had no clue where I was going.

Two, I still didn't know what I was going to do.

And three, I was hopelessly lost. For me, getting lost is a second nature. Along with loosing things – that's like breathing.

I sat against a large oak tree, bringing my knees to my chest, my brown cloak covering my head and body. I was sitting across the street from a group of stores a resturants, the glass windows reflecting my appearance back at me.

With my cloack on all you could see was my nose and mouth, hands and lower legs. It was good for blending in and hiding my gender occasionally. You were less likely to attract perverts if they thought you were a guy.

Sliding the article of clothing off, I ran my hand through my blonde waves that were down at the moment, reaching my west. Generally I had my hair up in a bun or a ponytail, but since I wasn't on a mission I didn't exactly need too.

Besides my hair, I looked almost exactly like my mother had face-wise. Her icy blue eyes, her creamy skin.

I was wearing my normal clothes – my rapped boots, black tights tucked into them with a light-tan colored skirt over them with slits on the side, along with white kunai and shuriken holder's underneath. I had a tube-top that matched my skirt in color and a fishnet netting underneath that. I had two more white bandages on each of to conceal my weapons, along with two fingerless tan gloves. The most colorful thing about me was an orange string friendship necklace that I had put a locket on.

Inside the locket was a picture of Naruto sitting on my lap when he was two years old, a wooden horse toy in his hands. I sat behind him, six years old, giggling to my hearts content.

I loved that picture.

Stretching my back, I leaned against the bark on the tree, watching the civilians walk around and thinking of a wway to figure out where Naruto's apartment was. I had all the stuff I traveled with in a small summoning scroll tucked into my boot.

I paused slightly, sensing the presence of someone behind me. "I know you there." I informed them, looking to the side as the person walk into my view.

They looked to be around twenty five or so, obviously a Konoha Jounin. He had gravity-defying silver hair and his leaf headband over his left eye, and orange book in his hand.

"Hatake Kakashi?" I asked, surprised, not expecting such a well-known shinobi to be just wandering around. The jounin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And you are?" He questioned.

"Narumi. Namikaze Narumi." I told him with a smile, holding in a laugh at his shock. Ohhoho.

When the Sharingan ninja didn't reply, I decided to ask him a question. "Ne, Hatake-san, do you know where I'd find Uzamaki Naruto's apartment?"

This seemed to catch Kakashi's interest. "Hai. Why do you need to know where it is?" He questioned suspisioucly.

"Tsunande-san assigned me to be his new roomate." I replied with a warm smile, not really looking at the ninja at this point.

After a moments hesitation, Kakashi replied. "Follow me." I nodded, jumping up easily, sliding my arms into my cloak and putting the hood up, and walked behind the Jounin.

As I walked in nervous anticipation, I couldn't help but wonder what Naruto looked like now. What did he act like? I hadn't seen him since he was two years old, when I traveled the world with Tai, Akima, and Yoshi-Sensei, learning about the different styles of the ninja.

I was also having an internal battle with myself. Tell him or not? If I was him, I would be pissed at me. Hell, I WAS pissed at me, and I'm me! If that makes sense.

I'm a bad person. How could I leave him? I needed to get stronger so I could protect him... But... but... UGH!

"Were here." Kakashi said, interupting my internal monolouge. I blinked rapdily, looking at a plain white door with a number plate beside it. I smiled at him, pulling down the hood of my cloak once more.

"Thanks Hatake-san."

Kakashi bent his head but said nothing. I reached for the doorknob and froze, facepalming.

"I. Am. An. Idiot."

This earned me a raised eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I forgot to ask Tsunande for a key."

"Are you sure it's locked?"

"What self respecting ninja doesn't lock his door?"

"You haven't met Naruto."

I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing. Yes I have. Maybe I was getting hysterical, that would explain my sudden humorous outlook. Deep breathes Narumi. Deep breathes.

"Still." I countered a moment later, reaching for the door and easily opening it. I sweatdropped, looking back at the Jounin before entering the small two bedroom apartment. It was rather dusty, smelling of ramen, and messy as can be. My heart felt like It just shattered.

This is how he lived? This is the life he was given? My eyes welled up but I forced them down, turning towards Kakashi.

"Thank you for showing me the way." I said quietly.

"It's fine." He replied, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Narumi is meeting Kakashi who introduces her to Naruto's apartment. Narumi still has no clue what she's doing, and kind of making it up as she goes along.<strong>

**ANSWER 2: I've always wanted to have Deidara's one. It just seems so... so awesome 8D**

**QUESTION 3: Would you want to be put on Team Kakashi, Team Guy, Team Kurenai, or Team Asuma? Why?**

**Review please :3 ASK ANY QUESTIONS... I HATE TO THINK I'M CONFUSING PEOPLE D:**


End file.
